La vie à deux
by stah
Summary: Série de drabbles sur la vie de couple, avec des HG/SS surtout, Drarry, Snarry, et d'autres canon, etc... Les rating varient selon la vignette. Les premiers regards, les premiers contacts, les premiers sourires, les premières fois et tout ce qui s'ensuit.
1. Je te retrouverai

**Attention, **mes toutes premières vignettes (je fais en 100 mots mais pas forcément 100, parfois un peu moins) ! Les pairing seront divers, mais je risque de privilégier les Hermione/Snape.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** Harry/Snape.

**Rating :** K.

* * *

Harry jeta le parchemin dans l'eau sombre du lac, les yeux brillants.

Il était parti sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au-revoir.

Seulement trois mots en guise d'adieu : je suis désolé.

Il serra les poings et retint ses larmes. Il ne pleurerait pas, il n'était pas un faible.

Il l'avait pourtant prévenu mais jamais Harry ne l'avait réellement pris au sérieux.

Ils étaient trop heureux pour se soucier de monde, des devoirs, de la guerre.

Mais il ne combattrait pas seul, jamais il n'abandonnait quelqu'un d'important... pour lui.

« Severus, je te retrouverai ».

* * *

C'est encore maladroit, il faut que je m'habitue au format ^^

Je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour la publication, je me concentre sur l'autre fic donc ça risque d'être irrégulier, mais comme ce sont des vignettes, ça ne pose pas de problème à ce niveau-là, je ferai 3 par trois de temps en temps.


	2. Retenue ?

**Disclaimer :** Les perso appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** Hermione/Severus

**Rating :** K+ (je maîtrise pas toujours le rating pour le K, K+ etc ^^)

* * *

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers Snape qui rôdait entre les tables. Il ne tarderait pas à venir à elle.

Elle s'attela à sa potion avec la plus grande concentration dont elle était capable. Enfin, elle sentit sa présence dans son dos.

Elle acheva de couper ses racines.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et murmura à son oreille : « miss Granger, ce soir à 20h ».

Puis il repartit, laissant Hermione avec... un sourire épanoui sur le visage.

Elle se demanda comment faire pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde en rentrant au dortoir cette fois-ci.

* * *

Alors, vous aimez ?


	3. Un chat à la maison

**Disclaimer :** Les perso appartiennent à JKR.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Hermione/Severus

* * *

Severus poussa la porte de ses appartements avec un soupir de soulagement. _Enfin seul..._

Il posa une pile de copie sur la table basse et s'assit sur le sofa, là, il ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant. Il avait du enlever une cinquantaine de points aux griffondor, ce n'était pas assez. Il avait des quotas à respecter tout de même !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un miaulement. _Un miaulement ?_

Un chat de couleur orangée commençait à faire ses griffes sur son pantalon. Agacé, il le chassa d'un coup de pied.

« Eh ! Ne fais pas de mal à Pattenrond ! »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je suis vraiment une novice en matière de "vignettes", tout avis est bon à prendre !


	4. Drago et Harry

**Disclaimer :** Les perso appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** Harry/Drago

**Rating :** K+

* * *

Une fois les bagages terminés, Harry descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta dans le hall, face aux Dursley.

« Tu vas où cette fois ? Chez ces Weslou ?

- Weasley. Et non.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, il était déjà là, adossé contre le muret_._

- Bon, alors, à bientôt, hésita-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et rejoignit son partenaire.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! J'attends depuis vingt minutes.

- C'est comme ça que tu me salues Drago ?

- Non, c'est comme ça.

Et il passa sa main dans le cou de Harry, l'attira à lui et lui donna un baiser langoureux.

- J'aime mieux ça..."

* * *

C'est la première fois que je fais un drarry, c'est parce que c'est une vignette parce qu'autrement, je ne suis pas fan. Mais c'est sympa quand même à écrire !


	5. Always

**Disclaimer :** Les perso appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** Severus/Lily

**Rating :** K

* * *

Severus rassembla ses affaires éparpillées dans l'herbe et les rangea dans son sac, à l'ombre d'un platane du parc de Poudlard.

Le soleil resplendissait sur le lac et une légère brise venait soulever ses mèches noires tandis que le château somptueux se vidait de ses élèves qui préféraient savourer la journée printanière à l'air libre.

C'était effectivement une belle journée. Il était serein, apaisé, voire... heureux. Mais de tout ce qu'il voyait, une chose en particulier lui apportait ce bonheur tant apprécié : Lily, qui, assoupie dans l'herbe, avait posé sa tête contre son torse et mêlé ses cheveux aux siens.

* * *

Ah la la, dur de faire un bon moment entre eux quand on sait la suite...


	6. Erreur d'hibou en votre faveur

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR.

**Pairing : **Hermione/Snape

**Rating : **K+

* * *

Elle l'avait fait. La lettre était écrite, signée et envoyée.

Elle avait été concise, un simple « je t'aime, je ne peux pas me passer de toi », signé Hermione.

C'était son cadeau de Noël pour Ron.

Mais le jour de la rentrée, le rouquin ne mentionna pas la lettre. Etait-ce à ce point ridicule ?

Elle retourna en cours dépitée, persuadée que Ron avait jeté sa déclaration comme on jette des restes d'un repas.

Pour ne rien ajouter à son malheur, Snape l'avait convoquée en fin d'heure.

« Miss Granger, je... »

Il se leva et l'embrassa, sa lettre d'amour dans la main.

* * *

Le genre de scènes pas crédibles (limite une parodie XD) du tout mais marrante à écrire !


	7. Passion

**Disclaimer :** Les perso appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** Severus/Hermione

**Rating :** M (\o/)

* * *

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, il soupira dans son sommeil. Elle sourit avec tendresse. Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

« Regarde-moi ! Lui avait-il ordonné, passionné.

Elle avait plongé ses yeux bruns dans les siens qui avaient brûlé d'un feu de désir. Elle était contre lui, sur le bureau, les jambes autour de sa taille, respirant les effluves de son corps.

Elle gémissait, il soupirait, fermait les yeux, l'embrassait, ses bras puissants la tenant contre lui, ses doigts fins caressant son dos.

« Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait.

* * *

La pasion ! ^^


	8. Sortie à Pré au Lard

**Disclaimer :** Tout est JKR's.

**Pairing :** Severus/Hermione (encore ^^)

**Rating :** K

* * *

Harry et Ron avaient décidé de s'acheter de nouvelles robes à Pré-au-Lard pour leur dernière semaine de cours, ils avaient donc eu recours à la cape d'invisibilité. Mais chez Madame Guipure, ils eurent une bien mauvaise surprise. Snape attendait à côté du comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que Snape fait là ? Demanda Harry en remettant la cape à toute hâte.

A ce moment-là, Hermione apparut d'une cabine d'essayage, vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire.

« Comment tu la trouves ?

« Je te trouve magnifique, dit Snape à Hermione.

« Oh mon dieu... murmura Ron, livide »

* * *

Les pauvres...


	9. Envie de toi

**Disclaimer :** Tout est JKR's.

**Pairing :** Drago/Harry

**Rating :** K+

* * *

« Eh Potter regarde où tu marches !

Harry grogna après avoir bousculé Malefoy dans le couloir.

- Quel abruti ce Malefoy... marmonna Ron.

Harry fouilla dans son sac.

- J'ai oublié mon livre !

Hermione soupira et il courut en sens inverse, mais il ne prit pas la direction de la salle de classe, non... Il suivit les serpentard.

Enfin, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se séparèrent. Harry fonça et poussa Malefoy dans une salle.

- Qu'est-ce que... s'écria le blond surpris.

Harry plaqua Malefoy contre le mur.

- Oh c'est toi..."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Harry venait de capturer ses lèvres.

* * *

on se demande ce qu'ils ont fait ensuite ^^


	10. Rencontre avec l'amour

**Disclaimer :** Tout est JKR's.

**Pairing :** George/Angelina

**Rating :** K

* * *

George rangeait les dernières baguettes sauteuses dans les rayons du magasin quand la sonnette de la porte retentit.

« C'est fermé !

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui, dormir, oublier qu'il n'était plus là, à ses côtés, pour finir ses phrases.

« Même pour une partenaire de quidditch ?

George se retourna brusquement et reconnut Angelina Johnson.

« Tiens, bonjour !

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il allait, elle ne le regarda pas avec ce sourire compatissant non plus, elle s'approcha juste, prit une plume en sucre et demanda :

« C'est combien ?

« C'est...

Il ne savait plus.

« ...gratuit.

Elle lui sourit, et il rougit.


	11. Joyeux anniversaire

**Disclaimer :** Tout est JKR's.

**Pairing :** Harry/Ginny

**Rating :** K

* * *

« Ferme les yeux Harry.

Il obéit, assis à table, passablement agacé par tout ce mystère et toujours franchement déçu que tout le monde ait oublié son anniversaire. Il comprenait avec les Dursley mais admettait difficilement que ses amis, sa vraie famille, aient omis cette date.

Mais après tout, il devait s'y faire, c'était l'histoire de sa vie.

« Tu peux ouvrir.

« Surprise ! S'écrièrent en choeur une foule de sorciers réunis autour de la table.

« Qu'est-ce que...

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais oublié ? Demanda Ginny en l'embrassant.

« Heu...

« Harry Potter !

Il détestait quand elle l'appelait comme ça.

« Pardon... Je suis désolé ! »


	12. Le sens des priorités

**Disclaimer :** Tout est JKR's.

**Pairing :** Hermione/Severus

**Rating :** K

* * *

« Severus, pourrais-tu t'occuper de changer les mots de passe ce soir ?

- Je suis occupé.

- Ah bon, tu as quelque chose à faire ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas t'en charger ?

- Sûr et certain.

Dumbledore examina son professeur de potions par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Que pouvait-il avoir à faire, lui qui ne refusait jamais de sortir en pleine nuit ?

- Autre chose ?

- Severus, je m'interroge...

- Bonne nuit Albus.

Il éteignit le feu, mettant fin à sa conversation avec le directeur.

- Bien, où en était-on ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione seule dans son lit. »


	13. Drago en flagrant délit

**Disclaimer :** Tout est JKR's.

**Pairing :** Drago/Harry

**Rating :** M (ou T, je sais pas trop ^^)

* * *

« Je ne suis pas censé être là...

- Tu peux bien rester encore un peu...

- On pourrait nous surprendre...

- Et alors, tu as honte de moi ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il... ?

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, lui arrachant des gémissements.

- Arrête...

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il s'approcha de ses lèvres, les yeux plantés dans les siens...

- Mais si on nous trouve...

- Laisse-toi faire...

- Drago tu es encore debout ? Mais qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais à... à... Potter ! » hurla Pansy horrifiée."

* * *

J'imagine sa tête ^^


	14. Severus sur fanfiction

**Disclaimer :** Tout est JKR's.

**Pairing :** Severus/Harry

**Rating :** K

* * *

« Tiens Severus, lis celle-là...

Harry tendit un parchemin à son amant assis sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Demanda Snape agacé.

- Lis, tu verras.

Il commença sa lecture, indifférent.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, enfin, il afficha un rictus de dégoût.

- Ils ont fait de moi...

- Ce n'est pas si terrible !

Il lui répondit par un regard assassin.

- Je.. je ne peux pas lire ça...

- Tu es pourtant mignon en peluche ! Rit Harry.

- Mignon ? Tu vas voir si je suis mignon...

Et il prit Harry par le bras, l'entraînant dans le canapé avec lui."

* * *

C'est une référence à la fic très amusante de Snape-plushie, qui se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris. La fic est intitulée "Ma vie en peluche", vous devinez la suite...


	15. Hermione Granger, nouveau professeur

**Disclaimer :** Tout est JKR's.

**Pairing :** Hermione/Snape

**Rating :** K

* * *

« Cette année, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur, miss Hermione Granger !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la grande salle, en particulier de la table des griffondor. Hermione se leva et salua les élèves d'un signe de la main poli et timide puis elle se rassit, les joues rosies.

« Je crois qu'ils vous apprécient, dit McGonagall à son oreille.

« Ils ne l'apprécient pas, ils l'adorent, dit Snape avec dédain.

« Ils risquent d'être déçus, marmonna Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas, non.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds et dévisagea Snape.

« Heu... Je veux dire...

« Savourez cet instant miss Granger, rit McGonagall.

Elle le savoura.


	16. Rentrée en 7è année

**Disclaimer :** Tout est JKR's.

**Pairing :** Hermione/Snape

**Rating :** T

* * *

Severus balaya du regard la table des Griffondor.

Le discours du directeur s'acheva dans une tonne d'applaudissements auquel il fut complètement indifférent. Il cherchait quelqu'un.

Enfin, il la vit. La chevelure brune et ondoyante, la grâce agile et les formes de sa nouvelle majorité, et enfin, ses yeux noisettes, malicieux... qui le fixaient.

Il se raidit et détourna les yeux, comme pris en flagrant délit. Quand il fut assuré que personne ne l'observait, son attention se reporta sur elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait désespérément envie d'elle, là, maintenant.


	17. Liens

**Disclaimer :** Tout est JKR's.

**Pairing :** Hermione/Snape

**Rating :** M

**Thème : Liens. **

* * *

"Arrête de bouger enfin !

Severus se calma et cessa de tirer sur ses liens. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette situation - il préférait de loin être à la place d'Hermione - mais la voix de la jeune femme avait le don de le faire obéir en un clin d'oeil.

- Parfait. Ferme les yeux.

Il grogna mais obtempéra. Alors, il sentit le contact d'un tissu sur ses paupières et devina qu'elle lui bandait les yeux. Allons bon...

- Voilà.

Il soupira, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que je fais là ».

Mais Hermione lui donna la réponse :

- Mais on dirait que ça te plaît Severus !"

Manifestement, son corps l'avait, une fois de plus, trahi.

* * *

Hermione entra dans ses appartements et prit une douche avant de se préparer. Elle voulait offrir un cadeau mémorable à Severus, un vrai.

Aussi ne se rhabilla-t-elle pas une fois sortie de la salle de bain. En effet, elle s'allongea, nue, sur le lit, et de sa baguette, fit apparaître des bandes de tissu noires aux quatre coins du lit. Ce qu'elle ne faisait pas pour lui... Elle les enroula autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets puis attendit, le souffle rapide.

Il ne devrait pas tarder...

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et il apparut, figé, devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce que...

- Dépêche-toi de me rejoindre, idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suave et amusée."

Elle voulait, pour Noël, s'offrir à lui. Et il ne refusa pas son cadeau.

* * *

"Miss Granger, laissez-moi...

- Hors de question !

- Je vous demande de me laisser ou je... cracha-t-il.

- Ou vous me quoi ! Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard que je sache, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi !

- Je ne suis pas censé survivre !

- Je ne crois pas au destin.

Et d'un énième coup de baguette, les chaînes disparurent et Rogue s'effondra sur le sol terreux du cimetière.

- Je vous tiens.

Il soupira, las, à bout de forces.

- Et je ne vous lâcherai plus."

* * *

**Je refais quelques drabbles ! **


End file.
